Weapon Master
by svanglishninja
Summary: After an arson attack on the Namikaze estate, Naruto is left with a damaged chakra core. The event doesn't demotivate him, and during his own private training, he quickly finds out his love for weapons. Taijutsu only Naruto. Not really neglected but close enough.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto might be a little OOC in this. Please notify me with a review if you think this is hot garbage, because I honestly agree.**

As the alarm clock rang throughout the room a certain young blonde by the name of Naruto couldn't contain his excitement as he practically bounced out of his bed. Since he and his three siblings entered the world, Naruto had regretfully always been the second fiddle to his siblings. He didn't blame his parents, they didn't full out neglect him as he had feared when he was younger. His father had still played with him as a child, his mother still kissed him goodnight and he didn't get bullied by his younger siblings. However, his siblings were all a lot more eccentric than him.

Menma had been a loud child since birth, and was still going strong seven years later. He managed to drown out dad's voice with his cries whenever he got mad, and although he hadn't fully reached their mother's level yet, he was not too far off. Dad blamed the red hair.

His sister Mito, who shared the same shade of tomato as both his mom and Menma was the exact opposite. She kept her voice neutral, never screaming or crying as far as Naruto could remember, and she was the most mature of the four children. However, that put her in the middle of the spotlight, as she had been helping their parents control the other little beasts since she was four, and gained the respect of both her parents and other relatives that came over, like the white haired pervert, or the white haired pervert with a book.

Natsuki, the last sister, had blonde hair just like Naruto, but she was the most attention craving brat one could imagine. She would throw food during dinner, run around the house in the middle of the night, prank guests and tease siblings all the like. No one was safe from Natsuki's terror.

Naruto loved his siblings, and there was not an ounce of contempt for them in his heart. However, that didn't mean that he enjoyed being last pick in any activity. The two devils, Menma and Natsuki, were so ferocious that it was natural that his Mom and Dad would forget to set his part of the table, or forget to call him to dinner in the first place. He never missed a meal, his parent often quickly realized his absence, but it kind of stung in his stomach when his family was halfway through dinner before he even made his appearance. He never voiced out his concerns though.

This day, however, was different. His dad had promised Naruto that he'd take him shopping for ninja tools today. His siblings had already been equipped and started their training the week before, but the academy had just started for the older kids, and there had only been enough for three of them. Naruto had offered to wait until they restocked, which was today.

His dad had told him the day before that he'd take him first thing in the morning so he could catch up with his siblings that had actually started getting close to hitting the target (when they tossed all their shuriken at once blindly). Naruto sprinted down the stairs, but was met with an unnatural silence. His siblings always got up before him, and at this hour they should be destroying the kitchen to their hearts content. He walked down into the kitchen, only to notice that it was empty. A quick exploration around the house taught him that the same could be said for every part of his house.

Although it was out of the ordinary, it had happened before that his siblings had been extra pushy with going out to play in the morning, leaving the estate empty for a while, so Naruto simply got on with his morning as if nothing had changed. By the time three hours had passed, however, Naruto started to get annoyed. There's no way his siblings would be out playing for three hours, they'd get bored in half that time, and there was only one thing that could keep his family preoccupied for this many hours; training. Naruto's annoyance swiftly took the shape of sadness. If they were training, they would be back in an hour or two, and the store might close by that time. He had really looked forward to getting his ninja gear…

You can't buy ninja gear unless you're twelve, so Naruto couldn't really do anything about the situation. He knew that the smartest action he could take would be to stay at home in hopes that they'd be home a little earlier, but his gut told him that would not be the case.

Instead, he put on his orange little jacked his mother had picked out for him, and walked outside. When he was feeling particularly down, he would go up to the hokage monuments, and just look up at the clouds. And he really needed the distraction now.

 _3 hours later_

As Naruto made his way towards the front door, he could hear the commotion coming from the kitchen. He snuck in, creeping past the open kitchen door, and quickly traversed the stairs to get to his room. He really didn't want to talk to his parents right now, no matter how sorry they were. He often took long breaks from them, so they wouldn't get worried until dinner rolled around, which was fairly soon. He decided to take a nap, they'd probably find him after dinner anyways.

The first thing Naruto noticed when he woke up was the delicious scent of burnt turkey. He could feel the faint smell of smoke running through his nostrils as he slowly awoke, realizing that his parents must have screwed up majorly. As he woke up however, he started to realize that the smoke smell wasn't really faint. He opened his eyes and noticed the thick cloud of smoke surrounding him in his room, and he quickly caught on to what was happening.

He dashed out of his bed and sprinted to his door, trying to open it. The instant he took hold of the door handle, however, he had to let it go with cry. It was so hot, he couldn't even touch it for more than an instant. He had no time to worry about the burns however, as he noticed the flames licking the bottom of his door, as well as parts of his walls, spreading quickly across his room. Naruto decided that jumping out of the window would be the second best option.

He started running towards it, planning to simply crash through the pane as to not get burnt again, but unfortunately, he didn't make it very far. A loud crash from his ceiling distracted him for a second, before something hard and heavy hit him straight in the back, pinning him to the floor. Naruto tried to cry out in pain, but instead a gargle left his throat. The beam that had pinned him against the floor was putting pressure on his chest, making it even harder to breathe than before. He made a desperate attempt to push it of himself, putting all of his might into his arms, but it wouldn't budge.

Naruto could feel the room heating up, and the fire crept near him. He tried to cry out for help a few more times, but simply couldn't manage. He felt his vision fading. He had to get out. Had to get out. Get out. Get…

And then the pain stopped.


	2. Chapter 2

_Tick_

 _Tock_

 _Tick_

 _Tock_

The clock on the wall was getting on Mito's nerves. She'd been sitting and listening to it for 2 hours now, and it sure hadn't faded into background noise yet. Her siblings were being distracted by the nurse, but Mito had rejected any attempt she had made to approach her. She was too worried about her only older sibling, currently behind god knows how many walls in the hospital, while she was stuck in the reception listening to the clock.

Her younger siblings probably had no idea what was happening, as it had all happened too fast, but Mito had fully noticed how her mom had come out of the burning house with a bundle of charred orange, before her dad had taken him and disappeared in a yellow flash. After that she and her siblings had been picked up by their mom, as she rushed towards the Konoha hospital in a speed Mito had no idea even ninja could reach. Her siblings thought it was a fun ride. Mito did not. She'd recognized the charred orange bundle.

"Miiito!" Mito turned to her little sister that was walking over to her, an annoyed expression on her face. "When can we leaveee?"

Mito had taken on the role of surrogate-parent for the two children currently in his presence, as it seemed her parents were having one hell of a time controlling them. Unfortunately, at times like this, it was hard for Mito to fulfill her role.

She didn't know what her parents would say, so she simply said, "Soon, Natsuki, just a couple more minutes!" In as cheerful of a tone she could. She realized herself how fake her voice sounded, but Natsuki seemed happy and went back to play ninja with her brother. Mito returned her attention to the door her mother had disappeared into.

 _Tick_

 _Tock_

"He's alive." Tsunade told them. A huge weight on Minato's heart was lifted, although the majority of it remained. At least he had lived through the ordeal. When Kushina decided to run into the house to save their photos, the last thing he had expected come out with her was his son. He knew that Naruto enjoyed spending his time alone on the Hokage Monument sometimes, and he had been absolutely sure that was the case this time around as well. He wasn't home when they had returned from their light training after all, and he hadn't come back either. At least to his knowledge. But apparently Naruto was sneakier than he had known, and that had led to this whole mess.

When Kushina trust the child into his arms, he couldn't help but gag at the smell. Minato had seen his share of death during the third shinobi war, but the seeing his seven year old son almost charcoal black and feeling the smell of burned flesh emanating from him was just too much. Luckily, he had placed one of his seals in Tsunade's ward at the hospital, and he had just barely caught her as she was leaving for work.

After the terror came the guilt. It was his fault that this had happened. What if Naruto got scarred for life because of this? What if he hated him? What if he die-

Minato hindered that thought, but it never left the back of his head. Not until two hours later, when Tsunade had left the room of healers. He was overjoyed at the fact that his eldest had survived, but Minato was a war veteran. He knew what would follow after that statement.

"But?" He prompted.

Tsunade looked down, for a moment before continuing.

"While we managed to save all his major organs, his lungs are a bit damaged. He might get breathless quicker than others. He might also sustain a constant cough throughout his life." Minato wanted to punch himself for the injuries his son got because of him, and he wanted to cry out with joy that it was nothing more severe than that. Before he could do either, Tsunade continued.

"There is, however, one major injury." Minato felt his heart stop beating. "Naruto's chakra core. I'm not if the fire caused it, or if it flared out of control because of the pain, but it is undoubtedly damaged beyond repair. The chakra still flows throughout his body, but he'll have no control of the output."

Minato froze. He knew what Naruto wanted more than anything. Naruto wasn't as vocal as his three siblings, but he was quite vocal about one subject: He always spoke of how he wanted to be the hokage. Just like his dad.

Now he never could.

Because of his dad.

Mito walked into the quiet kitchen, where Menma and Natsuki were silently poking their food around their plate. The house had quieted down a lot since the sudden hospital visit one week ago. Their parents hadn't told any of them what had happened, and Mito suspected she was the only one that had any idea, but her siblings had quickly picked up on Naruto's mood.

The three days he had to spend in the hospital were the most normal of the week for the Namikaze family. While all three children were worried, it didn't seem out of the ordinary for the youngest two. They had also ended up in the hospital due to overestimating their ability to follow their brother up the hokage monument. Mito however, was beside herself. Her parents were acting weird, being overprotective of the three children in the house. They didn't let the children train, or even play outside the estate. She worried that something severe had happened to her brother, but didn't want to question her parents, as they seemed more stressed than they had ever been before.

When Naruto returned from the hospital, the sour mood infected all family members. All the children had been happy at first when he came home, but it merely took one dinner together for them to realize something major was wrong. Naruto, while the quietest of the bunch, he still pretty much always took part of the conversation. This time he didn't say a word. When Mito questioned him about his cold (He would cough every now and then) Naruto simply shrugged his shoulders.

As the week progressed, Mito noticed that mom and dad started doting on Naruto. They woke him up first, tucked him into bed first, and pretty much always kept one eye on him. At first Mito thought that this would end up annoying Natsuki, that couldn't go five minutes without the full room's attention, but even Natsuki seemed worried about her oldest brother. He skipped dinner more often than not, and sometimes Mito even heard him sneak out of his room during the night. Mito tried to talk to him, but never got anywhere, as he obviously didn't seem very interested in talking to anybody. She did, however, notice that the few words he spoke everyday were very raspy sounding.

Mito knew that whatever had happened to Naruto that night, one way or another, broke him.

And she was determined to fix him.

 **Yes hello, next episode will be Naruto focused. I don't want to put too much focus on this part of his life, as that's not really what I wanted to explore with this story.**


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto didn't want to be a hero. He didn't want to be celebrated on the streets, like a king. He didn't even want recognition form the village. All he wanted was to be like mom and dad. He wanted to be strong, and fight bad guys, and save people. It didn't matter to him if nobody liked him, or if he was weaker than his siblings. He just wanted to help people.

Nothing hurt more than hearing his parents tell him he could never be like them.

The days after the accident had been a blur. For a while he was in a hospital, and then he was being led to a house. Apparently their new house. He didn't count the days, it didn't really matter to him. His life had become devoid of meaning.

He spent a lot of time watching the academy students train. He wasn't really sure why, it didn't help. If anything, it made him feel worse. But he kept going.

It seemed like his parents were paying more attention to him. He didn't mind it, but he didn't care for it as much as he would have if they did before the fire. They probably felt guilty, he thought to himself. Naruto didn't really know how to feel.

 _You were the one that snuck in._ One voice said.

 _ **They should have checked.**_ Said another one.

Naruto knew that he shouldn't blame his parents, but his childish mind couldn't help it. He wanted to tell them that they shouldn't worry, shouldn't stress themselves out with blame, but he didn't care enough to go through with it. Or maybe he didn't go through with it because _**they deserve it they deserve it they deserve it.**_

Naruto couldn't stop the contempt from creeping up during his peeping session on the older kids training. _**They took my dream**_ _It's not their fault_ _ **They ruined my future**_ _It's not their fault_ _ **It's their fault.**_

His mind went to some dark places during those first weeks. If anything had turned out differently, his future would have been one filled with nothing but hatred for his parents. Luckily for him, one fateful day changed that.

 _Evening_

Naruto knew his parents and Mito would fuss, it was well after dinner time, the sun was halfway past the horizon already, but Naruto just needed some alone time. He decided to just blindly walk into the woods, to find a comfortable place to rest his body and mind. He certainly got annoyed when he heard the sounds of a young boy training. He considered just walking the other way, but curiosity got the better of him. 'Who trains at a time like this, anyways?' he thought to himself, as he approached the area the noise was coming from. What he found, on the trainings ground he had ended up on, was a young boy, probably his age, punching a tree trunk.

At first Naruto thought he was an idiot. 'He'll just break his hands at that pace.' He thought. 'Why not practice something useful, like ninjutsu?'

The last thought stung him a bit, but he ignored it and continued watching. After two hours of continuous tree punching, Naruto was mesmerized. The boy had finally stopped, his fists bleeding through the bandages that were already on his knuckles. Naruto kept still and quiet in the bush he was hiding in as the boy walked past him, but what he said nearly made Naruto gasp at that moment.

"I'll make up for my lack of ninjutsu. I swear!" The boy said, pumping his fist in the air, before running off faster than Naruto had ever seen a kid his age run.

Naruto was dumbfounded. 'Could he… not use ninjutsu either?' He asked himself, but he already knew the answer. While Naruto had been feeling sorry for himself, blaming others, making excuses, this boy had been working to become a ninja. Even though they were the same.

Naruto started shaking. As tears welled up in his eyes he made himself a promise.

'I'm going to be just like that boy! If I can't use ninjutsu, I'll just have to work ten times as hard as everyone else! I'll fulfill my dream! Believe it!'

When Naruto came home, he was greeted at the front door by his mother. He expected her to be furious, but she simply looked sad and worried. Naruto realized that she was scared that he would leave, that he hated them and would never come back. And he'd thought about it. But he had a change of heart.

Before Kushina could say anything, Naruto screamed, as loudly as he could with his raspy voice, "I'M SO SORRY!" Halting whatever it was Kushina was going to say.

"I SHOULDN'T HAVE LEFT WITHOUT SAYING ANYTHING, AND I SHOULD HAVE BEEN BACK! SORRY, BUT I LOVE YOU!" He cried out, rushing up the stairs to his room. If he had turned around he would have seen the shocked expression on Kushinas face, as that was the first time in three weeks that he had spoken louder than a faint whisper. But Naruto was busy. He had to prepare himself.

Naruto's alarm went off 4 A.M. that morning. Naruto rolled himself out of bed, not being used to waking up that early, but none the less managed to make it down to the stairs, where he could make himself his breakfast. As he felt energy return to his body, he wrote a note explaining where he was, and ran out to find a training ground. He couldn't go the same one as that boy, after all. He could distract him.

After 2 hours of searching, he found an uninhabited, uneven, rocky area. A smile crept onto his face. It was perfect. The area was big enough for him to run laps around, the ground was so uneven that running without shoes would hurt like hell, and there was a giant rock placed in the middle of the cleared area. He couldn't ask for anything better. He took off his shirt and walked up to the rock. He tried punching it once.

He realized why a lot of people didn't run around punch rocks.

He was tempted to stop then and there, before he remembered the boy's bloody fists. Naruto clenched his teeth and raised his fist once again, and made another promise to himself.

'I won't just swing wildly and effortlessly. Every punch I make must be the absolute best I can do!' He thought, as he hit the rock again.

'But maybe I'll just take a five minute break.' He conceited, as his hand was throbbing, blood already smeared on his knuckles.

After thirty minutes, he heard a loud crack in his hand. He'd stuck to his conviction of punching as bloody hard and straight as he could, and it'd worked out fine until now. He cried out in pain, as he felt his hand going from level 20 in paint, to 500. It didn't stop hurting. He considered going home, at least bandaging it, or maybe just stopping this ridiculous plan altogether.

Instead, he continued. For hours. And hours. And hours.

Once the sun stood at the top of the sky, Naruto could feel his stomach grumbling. He couldn't feel any of his hands, but he'd deal with that later. For now he'd simply return home, grab some lunch, and return to do kicks instead.

'Probably should wipe away the blood before I go home though.' He thought.

'Just to be safe.'

After two months, his broken hands healed. It probably didn't help that he continued punching, despite the cracked bone, but eventually it started hurting less and less, and finally he could start bending his fingers again. His knuckles didn't start bleeding until a few hours passed either, and his feet got used to the sharp rocks he bounced around on during his laps. Naruto had started sneaking out during the nights to continue his training. He didn't feel like he was making enough progress. He was turning eight in two weeks, and he hadn't even given the rock a tiny crack. It was just the way it was before, in its massive glory.

His parents had been beside themselves when they realized he couldn't use his utensils the first day. He'd hoped they'd calm down when he explained that it was because he was training, but that simply riled them up more. They threatened to stop his private little alone training if he continued, and Naruto had to pull a lot of guilt cards to save himself. He didn't like making them feel guilty, but he couldn't let them stop him. Not when he finally felt so alive. His oldest sister had gained curiosity of where he was headed all the day, every day, but Naruto made sure no one followed him. He wasn't sure if his training did more good than harm, but he didn't want to risk his siblings injuring themselves as they tried to copy what he did.

Naruto also started peeking on jounins training. He had found two particularly funny guys that fought once a week. One of them was his white haired pervert uncle, and one of them was some weird green alien that set his voice settings a tad bit too high. Watching them was amazing. Most of the time he couldn't even keep up, but he noticed small things. Small things like how they punched. He saw what they did differently from him, and how it seemed to compliment them. He also noticed things like posture, stance, and other deals he hadn't even thought of practicing himself. He realized that while he was getting stronger physically, it wouldn't make any difference if he had no idea how to fight.

He had skipped his families training sessions, simply because they weren't tough enough. He wanted to push himself to the max, so he did so on his own accord. 'However', he thought, 'It might just be time for me to approach my parents for some private training.'

Seeing his mother swing in the air with her sword was incredible. The elegance of the movements, the air being sliced, the speed and range she got from the sword. It was when he first saw his mother practice her sword-skills in the backyard that his affection for weapons had begun. He'd ran up to her, begging her to teach him to fight with a sword, and after a couple of days of reluctance, she finally gave in. She wasn't too happy with him aiming to be a ninja despite his handicap, as being a ninja without proper chakra usage could be proper dangerous, but she didn't want to crush his dreams either.

She decided to teach him only the basics, and then tell him to practice on his own time. That way, he'd not pursue the art too far. After all, there's only so much someone can learn without a master.

They'd have to be some kind of genius to learn to fight by themselves.

 **Please enjoy the lack of edge in this episode.**

 **Guest said I should implement the seven swordsmen of the mist somewhere down the line. And I agree. They're tight af.**


	4. Chapter 4

_4 years later_

There were five minutes left until the taijutsu academy graduation test would begin, and Naruto had no idea if he would pass. When he started the academy (against the protests of his parents) he only fought to taijutsu matches before they stopped allowing him to fight his classmates. Since then, he hadn't had a fight with anything except rocks or trees. Apparently he had been "too violent" and "broke their ribs" and whatever, but he didn't see the point of banning him from participating in taijutsu because of that. The kids he had fought did end up quitting the academy right after their bouts, but Naruto doubted it had anything to do with him.

He was pretty bummed out that he was never allowed to use his cool weapons though. About a month after his mother was done teaching him the basics of sword fighting, Naruto had a revelation; the sword is cool, but _holy shit there are way cooler weapon._ He entered a weapon shop to get his very own short sword, but had frozen as he entered the shop. On the walls were his literal dreams come true. There were knifes with chains on them, sickles with chains on them, spears, axes, _is that a spear with a sword on it?_

Naruto started pooling up his allowance, using it only to buy weapon after weapon after weapon. Fortunately, he was spoiled as hell. He started having a hard time bringing them with him to the training grounds, and learned a few simple seals for the soul purpose of carrying his 16 current weapons (not counting kunai and shuriken), although he had no doubt that the number would go up. That scimitar was starting to look really fresh in the shop.

He could only use his weapons on his own, when he was training, and to be frank, Naruto had no idea how good he was with any of them. He hadn't had anyone teach him anything about them, except for his mother showing him a few stances and katas that seemed really unnecessary to be honest.

However, Naruto had faith in his skills with the weapons. He didn't know if his physical strength or speed could hold up to par with the other kids, as he had never gotten to fight them after all (although he personally thought they seemed kind of weak when he watched), but he always felt strange when using a weapon. Whatever it was, however strange its shape or weight, everything seemed to fall into place whenever Naruto grabbed ahold of it.

He had nothing to really compare to, but it felt like he was doing something right when he swung his different weapons against different rocks.

However, Naruto was unfortunately not allowed to use weapons in the taijutsu part. Since he couldn't pass the ninjutsu part, and frankly wasn't very good at the theoretical part, he had to excel at the taijutsu to get a chance to pass. His siblings seemed to face similar problems. For whatever reason, neither Mito nor Menma seemed able to do any of the academy jutsu, which was odd to Naruto, since at least Mito was very successful with every other part of school, as well as the more advanced jutsus her parents taught her. He couldn't figure it out though.

Menma would probably pass the taijutsu test, as he was currently second in his class, but he was dumb as a rock, so if he didn't pass the ninjutsu test he might fail.

Natsuki wasn't worried at all, but Naruto knew that she would probably fail both taijutsu and the written test. She just didn't seem to realize that herself.

"Sasuke!" Naruto heard their teacher call out, as the taijutsu part had finally begun. They had Sasuke fight some weak girl that he hadn't talked to before, and then had him face off against Menma.

Menma got swooped. Naruto wasn't sure if he should be happy that his annoying brother lost, or sad that the emo swan boy had won his match. He could tell that his sister Mito was just as conflicted, but probably for other reasons.

Iruka had Menma fight another guy, and so it continued. Menma won his second fight fairly easily, Mito crushed both her matches against Kiba and Shino. Natsuki lost against some unknown girl, and some bubble gum, Sasuke fan girl named chakura or something. Naruto was disappointed, but he kind of expected it. Natsuki would always goof off during their families training according to Mito and Menma. Natsuki denied it, but that fell to deaf ears.

After all the matches were finished, Naruto's turn was finally up.

"Naruto and Sasuke, please." Iruka called out, not entirely sure how this would turn out. Naruto took a deep breath, and walked up on the ring, where Sasuke got a hoop of cheers and applauds.

"Good luck, bro!" Naruto could hear Menma and Natsuki cheer, as he heard Mito quietly say, "Good luck, both of you."

Naruto gagged a bit at hearing that. He had no idea what Mito saw in Sasuke, but it sure as hell made him want to beat him down even harder.

Naruto closed his eyes as he waited for Iruka's signal.

'Imagine the rock. Imagine the rock. The rock was bigger than this emo, and you broke the rock. It only took, what, a year? This'll be easy as pie!' Naruto told himself, not really believing it himself. As much as he hated Sasuke, he sure got results against his classmates. Even Menma, that's fairly praised by the class for his taijutsu, hasn't won a single time against him.

"BEGIN!" Naruto heard Iruka shout out. Naruto opened his eyes and saw Sasuke dashing towards him, a cocky smirk plastered onto his face. He could follow the pervert and aliens fight fairly easily now, so he had no problem following Sasuke.

Naruto saw Sasuke's muscles in his right shoulder twitch a bit and knew that he'd go for a right straight instantly. While the alien and pervert often feinted like that, he had yet to see a student at the academy do so, so he got ready to counter him.

Sasuke's fist came as expected, and Naruto simply grabbed his wrist as it came towards him, and yanked it over his shoulder, making Sasuke stumble forward. Naruto barely had time to notice Sasuke's surprised expression, before he jabbed him in the face, making him fall to the ground because of the yank he did earlier.

Naruto's strategy was to start slowly, simply test the waters and beat him in endurance with small, inconsequential punches to wear him down, so he quickly jumped away, getting ready for Sasuke to spring up. What he didn't expect was for Iruka to call the match.

"Winner: Naruto!" Iruka called out.

"What?" Naruto questioned.

"What?" Questioned the rest of the class.

Everything was dead silent for a few seconds, before Naruto was bombarded with a tidal wave of "He cheated!" claims from the fan club. Naruto didn't feel like hanging around for the shitstorm that was quickly brewing up, so he ran up to Iruka.

"Hey, is that enough to pass me without ninjutsu?"

Iruka sighed. "Unless you failed every single question on the written test, yes. That's definitely enough."

Naruto simply gave his trade mark grin and sprinted away, "Then I'll leave the horde to you, Iruka-sensei! See ya tomorrow!"

Iruka groaned as the complaints behind him started getting louder.

" _WHAT DO YOU MEAN I FAILED EVERY QUESTION?!"_ Naruto cried out desperately. He had gone back to the academy to simply get the affirmative that he had, indeed, passed. "THERE'S NO WAY THAT'S TRUE! NO WAY!"

Iruka looked sadly at Naruto. He looked like he was about to burst into tears any moment, but there was nothing he could do. While it seemed strange, since Naruto was not a stupid student, he actually had gotten every single question wrong. His taijutsu was so impressive, Iruka hadn't even seen the punch that knocked Sasuke out, but unfortunately failing every question is an automatic fail.

"Listen, Naruto, I really believe you should've passed. If you can come back tomorrow we can maybe solve it somehow." Naruto sniffed and nodded, leaving the empty academy room. Every one of his siblings had passed, and Naruto had announced proudly at the dinner table that "Iruka said there's _no way I'm failing!_ " How was he supposed to face them now? Even Natsuki had passed, and she lost against bubblegum.

"Hey, Naruto!" Naruto turned around and stifled his groan. It was Mitsuki-Sensei, AKA Asshat. He didn't know what it was about Mitsuki, but he reminded him of the kids that got close to him because he was the son of the hokage. He seemed _fake._

"What's up, Mitsuki-Sensei?" Naruto asked, hiding his annoyance at the older man. Mitsuki approached Naruto.

"I heard you failed your exam. I know how you can fix that before tomorrow…"

"Heh! Easy as pie!" Naruto said, studying the scroll in his hands. The jutsus looked cool, but he couldn't use them anyhow, so it didn't really matter to him. Apparently it was enough to prove that he could take it in the first place.

Now he just had to wait for Mitsuki or Iruka, whichever worked for him. Thank god he knew how to get around his father. He had simply barged into the hokages room and shouted "HOLY SHIT, MOM IS PISSED AT YOU!" And Minato was gone in a flash, terror evident on his face. Then he simply pocketed the scroll and ran for his life.

After a while he heard the bushes behind him rustle.

"Naruto…" He heard Iruka call out to him.

"Hehehe, I found you!" Naruto said, fully aware that he hadn't put much effort into searching in the first place.

Iruka looked like he was about to explode, veins popping out of his face.

"You found me? Do you have _ANY IDEA WHAT YOU'VE DONE?!"_ Iruka cried out, using his big head-jutsu to tower over the twelve year old boy. Naruto looked a tad bit confused, before he answered.

"I finished the secret test?" He said, sounding unsure of himself. Maybe he had done something wrong? He couldn't have failed _again,_ right?

Iruka calmed down quickly, and instead looked worried. "Secret test? What do you mean?"

"You know, the secret test that will let me pass the ninja test!" Naruto answered. How silly of Iruka to forget about his own test.

"Naruto, there is no hidden test. I was going to let you redo the written one, who told you about this?" Iruka asked, looking around the forest suspiciously.

"Mistuki did." Naruto said, now _very_ unsure of himself. Iruka looked shocked for a second before he shouted at him.

" _Get down!"_

Naruto was hiding behind a tree, tearing up at Iruka's speech. He had no idea the teacher had cared for him and his siblings so much. The initial shock that had hit him when he was told that his sister and brother were the reincarnation of the Kyuubi had hit him hard, especially when Mitsuki hammered on about how he and Natsuki were just as evil because they were related, but Iruka had shut Mitsuki down with a heartfelt speech about how Naruto and his siblings were the "start of a new generation."

"Pathetic!" he heard Mitsuki cry out. "I'll end your suffering here, you old fool!"

Naruto heard Mitsuki fling something large, probably a Shadow Windmill (Fuma Shuriken), and decided it was his moment to intervene.

Naruto quickly pulled out a small paper with a seal on it, and poured his chakra into it. The beautiful things about storage seals was that they didn't care how much chakra they got, and therefore he was able to use them. From the seal popped his own Windmill Shuriken, and he stepped out from his hiding place, throwing it as hard as he could towards the enemy's weapon, hitting it out of the air before it could bash into Iruka.

"Shut up!" Naruto cried, tears running down his eyes. "You don't get to continue hurting my friends!"

Mitsuki looked baffled for a moment, before he burst into another round of laughter.

"HAHAHA! Are you for real? You think a little academy brat like you could fight me off? You might be able to beat some bratty emo kid, but I'll show you the difference between a genin and a chuunin!" Mitsuki said, jumping down from his tree to face off against Naruto.

Iruka had been impressed when he saw Naruto fight Sasuke, but the fact that he didn't see the decisive punch could be explained by him not paying enough attention, and the angle being off. Or so he told himself. He was forced to correct himself when he saw Naruto duel Mitsuki. Actually, duel was a strong word for the quick exchange that had passed. As Mitsuki sprinted in with his kunai, Iruka saw Naruto summon a short sword with its sheath still on from one of his seal-papers. Then, Naruto dashed forward, his arms a blur as he sped past Mitsuki, and after that it was over. Mitsuki was on the ground, a bruise on his forehead, and the short sword was gone. As Iruka heard the Anbu approach, he sighed loudly to himself.

This was going to be hard to explain.

 **If you enjoyed this or thought it was shit, please leave a review. That'd be great.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Guest pointed out that if Naruto had the brain of your average chump, he wouldn't have trusted Mizuki like a dumb puppy. And he's right. My bad, I might have made it seem like Naruto is smarter than he actually is. He's still as dumb as a rock in this story. He wasn't on his constant mission to get acknowledged by the village, and so he spent a little more time listening during the lectures. Other than that, he's still dumb. Thanks for pointing it out. Unfortunately, it's definitely not going to be the last inconsistency, so I'll be glad if anyone points out something that annoys them or strikes them as weird, so I can either edit it out if possible, or simply learn from my mistakes. Thanks again, Guest!**

Naruto was happily strolling down the street whistling to himself, a skip in his step. He'd gotten off fairly easily for the whole 'Stealing a forbidden scroll' ordeal, although he had been grounded for a week, and hadn't met anyone except his siblings during dinner. Today was the day he'd officially be placed in his ninja team.

Turned out that the rat Mizuki had messed with his test, and after a quick make up exam he was allowed to pass. A week alone in his room had given him a lot of time to contemplate the whole Nine-Tails deal as well. His dad had admitted that the Third had sealed the Nine-Tails chakra within Mito and Menma, splitting the chakra evenly at the cost of his own life. That fact had been kept a secret to protect them from 'potential threats' or something. At first Naruto had no idea how to deal with this information. He had learned throughout the academy years that the Nine-Tails was the biggest bad guy in Konohas history. It was a bit hard to swallow the fact that it was a part of two of his siblings. It took him one day of peeking at them in the house to realize that they were actually not the Nine-Tails in disguise.

After he digested that piece of information he got bored. There was only so much training he could do in his room in the end. If he started pulling out his big weapons and his parents walked in, they'd probably confiscate them. So he simply painfully waited out the time.

And today he was finally free. He couldn't wait to start going on missions. He could finally use all his toys in battle!

When he burst into the classroom, he was pretty much the last one to arrive. Sasuke was sitting on a desk in the front, glaring at Naruto. Probably pissed that he had wiped the floor with him. Naruto couldn't help but grin at the memory. He took the seat behind him, where Menma was sitting, glaring daggers into the back of Sasuke's head. Menma was probably the only other person in class to dislike the emo boy as much Naruto, although in his case it was probably because he couldn't beat him in anything.

After a while, Iruka-Sensei entered the room.

"Congratulations on becoming genin! I'll now deal you into teams of blah bla blah bla blah." Naruto heard him say. Admittedly, he stopped listening, but he was fairly certain he had gotten the gist of it. He started calling out unknown names. Naruto didn't give him his attention until he started hearing the names of his friends.

"Team Seven will be Naruto!" Naruto perked up at the sound of his own name, worried yet hopeful about his future teammates.

"Mito!" Naruto grinned at that. He knew Mito was cool and could pull her own at least, although she tended to act like mom all the times.

"And Sasuke!" Iruka-Sensei finished.

"NO!" "NO!" "YES!" The three members cried out simultaneously. Sasuke immediately turned around and glared at Naruto, who returned the glare ten times over. They didn't even notice Mito shuffling embarrassedly at her exclamation of joy.

"THERE'S NO WAY I CAN WORK WITH THIS IDIOT/BASTARD" They cried out once again, before they returned to their glaring contest.

A vein appeared on Irukas forehead as he grit his teeth. He looked like he was about to explode, and when it looked like Naruto was about to launch over the desk onto Sasuke he shouted out,

"BE QUIET AND LET ME FINISH UP THE TEAMS OR YOU'LL BE DOING AN EXTRA YEAR IN THE ACADEMY!" Silencing both individuals.

Team 8 consisted of Kiba, Hinata and Menma.

Team 10 had Ino, Shikamaru and Choji.

The final team, team 11 had Shino, Natsuki and Sakura.

"Now, you're new teachers will come to pick you up, so stay right here." Iruka said, and left the classroom.

Soon a group of Jounin entered the room, and called out different teams to follow them. Among them was a black haired kunoichi with red eyes took team 8 to go with them, a guy with a cigarette and rough beard grabbed team 10. A few minutes after that, a man with brown, shoulder length hair and a senbon sticking out of his mouth entered. He gestured for Natsuki and her teammates, who gave Naruto a little wave before leaving them alone in the classroom.

It took Naruto the full length of one hour to snap.

"GOOOOOD DAMNIT!" He jumped up and cried, making Mito and Sasuke give him odd glances. "How can he be so late?!"

"Don't worry about it." Mito calmly responded. "He'll probably be here soon enough."

"Well, I'll teach him to keep Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto waiting!" Naruto said, giggling a bit as he snuck towards the whiteboard to begin his master plan.

When Sasuke saw what Naruto was setting up, he scoffed.

"Really, idiot? You think a Jounin would fall for something like that?" Naruto simply stuck his tongue out and continued. Mito kind of wanted to stop him, she didn't want to get on her teacher's bad side on the first day.

But she also thought it was kind of funny.

She decided to neither help nor stop Naruto's simple little prank. It wasn't like it was going to work anyways.

When Naruto was done with his elaborate trap, he rushed back to his seat, snickering to himself. Over the course of the next two hours, Naruto's snickering gradually turned into the sound of him grinding his teeth. Even Sasuke and Mito were fuming at this point. Three hours had passed and he was still a no-show. Naruto was at the brink of patience, when the sound of a door handle turning they had all longed for stunned them all suddenly.

The door opened, and the silver haired man with a mask on his face entered the room.

And then the eraser hit him.

The room stayed dead quiet for a few seconds, before a loud, obnoxious sound broke the silence.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I CAN- I CAN'T BELIEVE IT WORKED!" Naruto cried out, rolling on the ground in laughter.

'Is he really a jounin?' Mito and Sasuke both questioned inwardly before the man spoke out, silencing Naruto.

"My first analysis of you guys is:" The man started, looking them all dead in the eye.

"I hate you all."

They had all moved up to the roof, where their new teacher was waiting for them.

"Well then, you guys can start by introducing yourselves. You know, names, hobbies, dreams for the future. Stuff like that." He said, closing his orange little book that seemed so familiar to Naruto and Mito.

"I'll start then." Mito said, standing up. "My name is Namikaze-Uzumaki Mito. I enjoy training with my family. My dream is to one day be the hokage."

Their teacher nodded as she sat down, turning to look at Naruto. Naruto grinned, and stood up, pointing his own thumb at himself.

"My name is Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto, and you better not forget that name! I'm going to be the strongest ninja in history, believe it!" He proudly exclaimed. His teacher looked at him as if he was a dead fish. "And I like my cool weapons, and beating Sasuke!"

Sasuke looked like he was about to stab Naruto, but nonetheless stood up as Naruto sat himself down.

"Hng. I'm Uchiha Sasuke. I don't feel like sharing my interests to you. And my dream," He turned to look at Mito. "Is to become the hokage."

Mito looked like she wanted to sink into the bench, and averted eye contact. Sasuke sat himself down.

"What about you?" Naruto questioned. "Gonna introduce ya self?"

"Well, my name is Hatake Kakashi. I don't really dislike anything. My dreams for the future…" He said, trailing off. "I have many hobbies!"

'What a lame introduction.' Naruto though to himself. Then the name clicked.

"AH! You're dads student! The one who gave us porn at our sixth birthday!" Naruto exclaimed, pointing accusingly at him.

Kakashi had the decency to look mildly ashamed as he coughed, looking away. "It was perfectly normal reading material."

Then, he stood up, eying his three students with a bored expression.

"Tomorrow, you will be going through a survival exercise!"

Kakashi had some majorly mixed feelings about his team. On one hand, Mito had acted flawlessly when he began his test, trying to get her two teammates to group up with her so they could discuss strategy. On the other hand, Sasuke had simply scoffed and sprinted away, hiding himself from her in the woods, while Naruto had started spouting off about how he would beat him in a 'fair duel'. Mito ran off to find Sasuke, which left Naruto holding his monologue about how he had proven his might by beating a rock, or something. Kakashi tuned him out returning his attention to his book.

"AND THEN I- wait, are you… reading?" Naruto questioned, halfway into his tales of how he beat the evil kage-level ninja Mizuki. Kakashi simple giggled at something in his book, clearly not listening.

 _That_ pissed Naruto off.

'I'll show him!' he thought, bringing out one of his seal-papers. This, caught the attention of one of Kakashi's eyes. He had heard that the young boy was somewhat interested in sword combat, and assumed that a sword was exactly what he was pulling out. As Naruto's uncontrollable chakra flickered into the seal, a big smokescreen popped out of it, revealing what Naruto had brought out of his back pocket. Admittedly, Kakashi had not expected a traditional spear.

"I'll just have to MAKE YOU LISTEN THEN!" Naruto screamed, before he rushed towards Kakashi. While Kakashi was mildly impressed at Naruto's speed, he was more curious about his weapon of choice. Not a lot of ninja used anything other than a short sword or kunai, so he wondered where he had gotten the idea of getting a large spear.

Kakashi, without putting his book down, made himself ready to dodge the strike. No matter how fast the boy was, there was no spear user in Konoha that could have taught him, meaning he was a complete beginner.

'He probably swung at some trees with it, thinking that he would improve that way.' Kakashi though as he got with range of the spear. Naruto stopped himself and pulled his arms back, readying to stab towards Kakashi. Kakashi, who only had half an eye paying attention, did not expect a flawless, swift attack aimed straight at his face. He barely twisted himself out of the way, shocked at the increase in speed his strikes were at, compared to his running speed.

Naruto didn't let this dissuade him though, twisting his entire body to swing the spear that was right next to Kakashi's face, a smug look on his face. As Naruto was sure his strike was about to land, he felt a sharp pain hit him in the stomach, causing him to tumble backwards several meters, dropping his spear in the process. He fell to the floor, coughing unctonrollably. As he slowly sat himself up, he saw Kakashi stand like he had just fired off a kick, a happy look on his covered face.

"Wow, very impressive Naruto!" He cheered. "I'm sure you could beat the younger academy students with that move when you get sent back!"

Naruto coughed once more and growled, already feeling his lungs start to protest. He had to get those bells fast, or he wouldn't be able to do anything. He sprung up, once again rushing towards Kakashi, completely ignoring the spear though. He brought out a paper and three shuriken as he ran, tossing the latter towards his teacher.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at the accuracy, before closing his book. He picked up a kunai from his belt, and easily deflected the three shuriken to his sides. When Naruto was merely three meters away from him, he saw Naruto get enveloped in another cloud of smoke. After a second, Naruto burst out, one hatchet in each of his hands, readying them to strike. Again, Kakashi couldn't help but be surprised at the sheer absurdity that was his choice of weapons.

Naruto lunged at his teacher, his technique unnaturally good for a kid that only trained by himself. Kakashi pondered if he maybe had a secret teacher, as he easily deflected the young boy's strikes.

Naruto continued dashing around him, trying to slip through his defense, before another kick found its way onto Naruto, this time hitting him in his face.

Naruto flew back once again, but managed to stay on his feet this time as he touched the ground, only pausing for a brief instant to cough a little, before he went right back to his offense.

Naruto dashed towards Kakashi again, only this time he threw his axe when he was halfway there. Kakashi simply deflected it into the ground with his kunai, but he hadn't noticed that Naruto threw his second axe as well, keeping it hidden behind the former.

Kakashi simply tilted his head to the left, letting the axe fly over his shoulder, before he realized he had lost track of Naruto.

He heard someone step behind him, and the sound of what he assumed was Naruto grabbing his axe in the air.

'Hoh? He must have purposefully ran slower before so he could catch me by surprise one time.' Kakashi thought to himself, as he heard the sound of the axe cutting through the air, towards the two bells at his waist.

'Unfortunately for you,' He thought, as he turned around and grabbed Naruto's wrist, before flinging him into the pond many meters away. 'This test isn't about combat capability.'


	6. Chapter 6

Of course she was stuck with two knuckleheads, why wouldn't she? It was probably karma for snitching on Menma when he snuck chocolates under his bed, why else would she be stuck in this mess?

She liked both her teammates, but they were insufferable right now. She had quickly proposed that they regroup elsewhere, and strategize. She didn't know what she expected, but Sasuke had dashed away before she was ready, and she had dashed after him, hoping that he was only trying to get away from their teacher.

Apparently, he was trying to get away from her as well, as he didn't emerge, even after she called out to him. She huffed in frustration. She had at least hoped that Naruto would follow her, but quickly realized how stupid that had been, as she heard him start boasting behind her while she ran. She wasn't sure what was going on right now, but she had no doubt that Naruto was not having a good time.

Resigning herself to the fact that she wouldn't find Sasuke, she climbed up the nearest tree and slowly made her way back to the grass plane the test had started yet. If she was lucky, Kakashi was at least being distracted by his antics.

She remembered Kakashi, not really from her early childhood, but more from her father praising him. She knew he was a special jounin, and according to her very biased dad, the best anbu the village had to offer. She knew there was no way she was getting those bells without a well thought out plan, and she knew that no plan would work without the cooperation of at least one of the boys.

Unfortunately for her, both of the others either got caught up on the whole 'only two bells' thing, or they simply thought they were stronger than a jounin. Either way, they were both idiots.

…

" **Fire style: Great fireball!** " Sasuke shouted out, spewing out a gigantic ball of fire towards Kakashi, who was still reading his orange little book. As the fire hit his teacher, Sasuke let a smirk creep onto his face.

"See that? I'm not like Naruto. I'll take both those bells for myself!" He shouted out cockily.

"My, my, Sasuke, is that a hint of jealousy I hear?" He heard his teacher say behind him. Sasuke snarled and jumped away, flinging kunai towards his teacher, who didn't seem to have a care in the world. "I know you watched our little squabble. Were you impressed?"

Sasuke chose not to answer, and instead dashed forward in anger, his hands already moving through seals.

Kakashi smiled slightly, as he did his own set of seals, only much faster.

"Lesson 1: Ninjutsu."

…

" _Cough! Cough!"_ Naruto coughed as he stood up finally, after laying down to catch his breath for a while. He was sure he should have gotten those bells with the last attack, but suddenly he flew through the sky, not really sure of what happened.

After briefly surveying the area, he realized that Kakashi had left, probably to chase after his sister and emo boy. As he regathered his weapons, he heard some bushes rustling behind him. He turned around, fully ready to teach Kakashi not to mess with him, before he saw who it was.

"Ah! Mit- _cough_ Mito! Where'd you _cough_ run away to?" He questioned innocently, as his sister walked up to him.

A vein popped up on her forehead.

"I was _trying_ to _group up_ so we could _take the bells!"_ She cried out uncharacteristically, and was about to punish her dumb brother with some good old fashioned Uzumaki Therapy (it was quite violent) before she realized what a shape her brother really was in.

He was soaking wet from top to toe, his hair dirty, a smudge of blood in the corner of his eyes. He looked weary, like he was about to fall asleep any second, and his breathing was heavy.

Since Naruto had cheered up to his family again, Mito had berated her parents with questions, and they had quickly given in, explaining the situation to her and her other siblings. She knew that his lungs weren't in top condition, and that longer fights would prove troublesome for him.

Mito sighed, and simply turned around, kneeling down in front of him.

"Here, climb on my back. If we want to take the bells, we need a plan of attack, and waiting here would be pretty dumb." She said, gesturing for him to hurry up. Naruto looked like he was about to complain, before Mito sent him a glare that shut him up, and they made their way into the woods.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Naruto called out questioningly to his sister from his spot. He was standing in the middle of the plane area he had previously fought Kakashi on, holding a kunai in his right hand, looking nervous.

"It'll go fine as long as you do your part." Mito called out reassuringly to him. "Now shut up, It think someone's coming."

Mito was standing about two meters behind Naruto, looking towards the forest clearing in front of him. The leaves rustled a bit, before someone came out from the bushes, making Naruto gasp in shock. It was Sasuke, but beaten and bloodied, way worse than Naruto had ever seen anyone. His left arm was missing as far as he could tell, and he could barely walk.

"SASUKE!" Naruto called out, ready to dash towards him, before an arm on his shoulder stopped him.

"Wait." Mito said calmly, before raising her own hand, shouting out, " **KAI!** "

A large burst of chakra emanated from her, and Sasuke disappeared along with it.

"It was just a genjutsu." Mito explained, before turning to another part of the forest making noise.

"Well, I think you passed lesson two. Although it looked like Naruto was going to run in, so I'll have to take minus points for that!" Kakashi exclaimed cheerfully, as he walked towards the two of them. Naruto readied his kunai, and Mito jumped back a couple meters.

As Naruto moved towards Kakashi, he instantly noticed the change in behavior. The boy was being cautious, not rushing in to fight him on bad terms. Kakashi decided to test the waters a little, so he ran forward towards him. To his surprise, Naruto actually jumped back, tossing his kunai, his precision a little off, but still good for a genin. He heard Mito toss a few shurikens at the same time as Naruto, but didn't bother glancing over. He could deflect them easily anyways.

Kakashi decided to simply sidestep the kunai, and counter the two shuriken that would hit him if he stood still. The second his kunai touched the shuriken though, he realized his mistake.

As he looked down, he saw that the girl's shuriken were all charged with chakra electricity that quickly spread through his kunai. He dropped it before it could reach him, but because of that he had to jump awkwardly to the right to avoid the kunai. As he was about to land, he saw, to his disdain, that Mito was grinning.

He didn't have any time to prepare himself for what was coming, as the patch of grass he stepped on burst up, revealing a dirty Naruto, covered in grass and mud. He was stunned for a moment. He saw the other Naruto grinning at him from a few meters away.

'A clone?' He thought to himself. 'No way. I know that Naruto can't use chakra!'

After he was stunned for a moment, he leapt away. But it was too late.

He could hear the clinging sound of two bells from the dirty Naruto.

He looked up to see Naruto's cheeky grin as he danced around with the two bells.

"Yes! We did it!" He cheered, before tossing one bell to his sister.

"But… how?" Kakashi wondered, genuinely curious. Mito smirked, as the first Naruto walked up to her. Suddenly, the Naruto was engulfed in smoke, before revealing another Mito standing next to the first one.

"When my parents realized that I couldn't do the normal clone jutsu, they said I could learn this one." She explained.

"A shadow clone." He realized. He had no idea that she had learned such an advanced technique. "So your clone just pretended to be Naruto, pretended to be affected by the genjutsu?"

"She's been pretending to be me for like 40 minutes!" Naruto exclaimed proudly, as if he had anything to do with that. "We knew you might have been sneaking around watching us, so we didn't take any chances!"

Kakashi was quiet for a while longer, before he started giggling, which turned into a full out laughter.

"Oh man, you guys really set the bar high!" He laughed. "Mito, you showed some impressive elemental control, using it on your ninja tools already, and the shadow clone technique is not one I'd expect a genin to run around using."

Mito brightened up at the praise.

"And Naruto, you actually managed to stay quiet for 40 minutes. That's praiseworthy for being you!"

"Oye!"

"However…" Kakashi said ominously, before he snapped his fingers, disappearing in a smoke cloud.

"What you took was my clone's bells." They heard their teacher say, as they turned around and saw him leaning against a tree, reading his book.

Mito and Naruto were about to cry out in protest, but were unfortunately interrupted.

 _RIIING_

"Stupid clone…" Naruto grumbled to himself, as he took another bite from his lunch box. Mito was equally as frustrated as Naruto, but wouldn't show it. She needed to stay positive to keep the other two positive. She heard Sasuke's stomach growl, and contemplated giving her lunch box to him. She _really_ wanted to. He looked quite miserable, tied to the log. She caught him glancing at their lunches now and then, but he quickly looked away everytime. But she couldn't risk her ninja career for an academy crush. What would her parents say if she failed because she got disqualified during their _break?_

She sighed dejectedly, and was about to go back to her food, before Naruto's voice interrupted her.

"Oye, bastard!" He called out, gaining the attention of both his teammates. Then, he shocked them both equally when he held his lunchbox up towards his face. "Just eat this and stop distracting me with your stupid growling!"

"Are you an idiot?!" Sasuke cried out. "If he finds out, we'll all fail _without a chance!_ Put it away, I don't need it!"

"Shut up, asshole!" Naruto shouted back. "I'm not doing it because I care, I just lost my appetite at your stupid, sulking face!"

Sasuke almost looked like he'd bite through the ropes to kill him, before Naruto continued.

"Besides." He said, with a slightly more leveled voice. "Nobody wants to fight hungry."

Naruto looked away, slightly embarrassed as both Sasuke and Mito looked at him wondrously.

Mito sighed, and offered her lunchbox to him as well. "You're such an idiot, but you're not wrong. It's better if you eat some of both, so we can all be full. That way, we can all group together and think of a plan of beating sensei."

She glared at Sasuke after the final part. _"Right?"_

Sasuke avoided her eyes, but nodded nonetheless.

All three children smiled.

Maybe this team wasn't so bad after all.

Kakashi looked at his future little team. They were so cute, offering their food to their comrade. He couldn't wait to traumatize them.


End file.
